A connector device including a solenoid coil is used in automobiles for an ABS (anti-skid brake system). The solenoid coil is provided with electrical wires to be inserted into and soldered to through-holes in a circuit board within the connector device.
Soldering portions of the electrical wires tend to have cracks due to vibration of the automobile transmitted directly to the circuit board, thereby causing a reliability problem of the electrical connections. In addition, since there are a large number of electrical wires, a special tool is required for alignment of the electrical wires with the through-holes in the circuit board, thereby adversely affecting assembling efficiency. Also, the location of the solenoid coil restricts positioning of connection portions between the electrical wires and the circuit board, thereby restricting design freedom of the circuit board layout.
In view of the above drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection structure of a connector device capable of avoiding cracks due to vibration and thermal deformation.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection structure of a connector device that requires no special tool in assembling and being easy to assemble the connector device.
It is additional object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection structure of a connector device with larger design freedom.